Every Little Heartbreak
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: A fight 5 years ago drove them apart, can the rain bring them back? A one-shot songfic request for a fan. Kind of short, but give it a try. I do NOT own the song used in this story, but it's what I was asked to write it for. For Cristal M...sorry I don't


**Title: EVERY LITTLE HEARTBREAK**

**Rating: T for Teen or PG-13 just to be safe.**

**Summary: A songfic about Helga and her feelings for a ceratin football head. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hey Arnold or anything affiliated with it. I'm just borrowing it. I do NOT own the song "Dubstep EarthQuake (FLYTCH REMIX) I'm just using it at the request of a fan for this songfic. I am not making money off of it or promoting it, or claiming it in anyway. Do not Sue me.**

**Author Note: I don't listen to this kind of music, and until a few days ago never heard this song. I'm more of an indie/alternative kind of person. A fan asked me to use this song, and make a songfic so...here goes nothing.**

**DO TO COPYRIGHT LAWS I HAD TO REMOVE THE LYRICS FROM THIS STORY. IF YOU WANT THE SONG THAT GOES WITH THIS STORY PLEASE LOOK THEM UP ON YOUTUBE. I HOPE THIS STORY IS STILL ENJOYABLE, AND HAS AN IMPACT WITHOUT THE LYRICS, BUT AS I SAID YOU CAN LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE YOU READ IT FOR MORE EFFECT.**

* * *

The third spit ball of the day hit her target perfectly in the back of the head. Arnold spun in his chair to glare at her, and she glared back at him. He shook his head turning in his seat to try and listen to their math teacher Mr. Lance.

She sighed heavily, and slid down in her desk. She really didn't know why she was so mean to him. When they were young kids it had been a release any kind of attention from him gave her a high even if it was negative attention. Now, at sixteen there was no high, just low. She tormented him daily, but no longer got pleasure from it, and the quiet sweet moments they used to share when she let her gaurd down were gone.

There had been times growing up when she left him peel back the barrier between her, and the world. He would smile at her, and for a minute they were happy. That was gone now. She could recall everytime he had smiled at her, and they had been at peace rather than war.

There was the time in the biodome he made her stay in, after flooding it and riding out the wave on an air mattress he had smiled at her.

There had been the time she stole his hat, and when she gave it back he not only smiled, but gave her a hug.

There was the day they saved the neighborhood, and confessed her love. After deciding it was the heat of the moment he gave her a shy smile.

There was the time they went out to eat and didn't have money to pay for their meals. He had teased her, and smiled at her as they stood together doing dishes.

One day the smiles stopped, and she became lost in the anger that had always threatened to consume her. She pushed her thick blonde hair back out of her eyes. She wished he'd smile at her again, even once. The bell rang, and she grabbed her tattered pink back pack, and books heading to the door. She passed Arnold, but he didn't acknowledge her as he shoved his own books in his backpack.

She stepped out of the school, and saw it was raining.

"Perfect." She said looking up at the dark gray sky.

Kids rushed to their cars in the parking lot, and she adjusted the strap on her backpack a little more. Arnold came out of the school. He paused on the top step beside her. His gaze slid over to her, and she looked back at him through the rain. He didn't say anything, and then he hurried to his car.

She watched him climb into his old beat up truck, and pull out of the parking lot. It thundered above her and she winced. Her hair was already soaked and her clothes were quickly following suit. Her ripped blue jeans were sticking to her miserably, her navy t-shirt hung limp soaked with the rain, and she new her pinke converse would be soaked with the first puddle. She started down the steps of the school a few more kids rushing passed her for their cars. She watched them go.

She was walking down the sidewalk clutching her books, and listening to the thunder above her when she heard the vehicle slow down behind her. She turned blinking against the rain to see Arnolds truck. The passenger door swung open.

"Get in." He said looking straight ahead.

She stood there a minute maybe too lost in shock before climbing into the truck onto the bench seat. He turned on the heat as she shut her door.

"Thank you." She said pushing her wet hair off of her face.

He didn't say anything as he shifted the truck, and pulled back out onto the street. She watched him drive one hand on the wheel the other on the gear shift. He went through the gears easily, and effortlessly as the crawled down the wet roads. She hated the silence, she hated the fighting.

He pulled up infront of her house a few minutes later, and she sighed. So, this is how it was now. He was closing her out. She knew it was coming when they were eleven they had the mother of all fights. Over something so stupid she couldn't remember what it was now, but she called him an orphan. She hadn't meant it, but he heard her. He told her she was broken, that she was a bully like her father, and would grow into a drunk like her mother. She slapped him. It was the first, and last time they ever got physical in any way. He had left Gerald field that day, and never smiled at or spoke to her again.

"Arnold..."She said softly.

"This is your stop." He said bitterly.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Get out Helga." He said.

"I shouldn't have called you an orphan...five years ago. I didnt' mean it." She said.

He didn't reply, and she bit her lip with a sigh before turning to open her door. She had just stepped outside when he spoke still not looking at her.

"Why did you say it then?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said honestly.

"You need to buy yourself an umberella." He said fidgeting in his seat.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said with a smile. She turned to shut the door, and he spoke.

"Helga?" He finally looked at her.

"Yeah?" She asked not caring she was getting soaked standing there. She would have stood there beside that truck all day in he rain if he would just forgive her.

"It's supposed to rain tomorrow. Do you need a ride to school?" He asked.

"That would be nice." She said.

"I'll pick you up." He said looking straight infront of him again.

"Okay." She said turning once more, and he called her back again.

"Helga?" He asked.

"Yes?" She looked in at him. Her heart screaming, her eyes desperate.

"You're not like youre father, and you won't be like your mother." He said not looking at her.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I know you." He said with a shrug.

"Really? I mean we've barely seen each other in five years..."She started, and he interrupted her.

"I see you Helga...I've always seen you. Since the day we met...I've seen nobody, but you." He said.

"Oh." That was all she could say, and she felt stupid.

"Maybe, that's why it hurt so bad...when you said what you said...if I thought that was how you really saw me...it would kill me." He said honestly.

"It's not." She promised.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." He said with a nod.

"Okay...bye Arnold." She said.

"Bye Helga." He turned, and smiled at her.

Her heart skipped a beat, and she felt tears in her eyes. He smiled at her, a real smile. She shut the door and her drove away. She stood there watching the truck until she couldn't see him anymore, clutching her books to her chest. She felt a tear rolled down her cheek. He saw her, and he smiled at her. It was worth being soaking wet, and the cold she would catch later. Suddenly the rain didn't seem so dreary, the thunder less threatening, and through the rain she could swear she saw a rainbow shining above her.


End file.
